Rate scaling or link adaptation may be a process by which a system may select a modulation coding scheme (MCS) for a transmission, for example an individual packet transmission that may be for an optimized transfer of data between two devices or systems. A MCS may determine a rate at which data may be transferred during any individual transmission, and may also contribute to a determination of a throughput, for example an average throughput, that may be achieved, where a throughput may be, for example, an amount of data that may be transferred during a given unit of time, and may also include an accounting for packet retransmissions and/or other system overhead parameters. In some systems that may operate within environmental constraints, throughput may be related to a distance or a range between a transmitter and a receiver, or between systems.
In some systems, there may be a capability for communication over more than one band, e.g. a frequency band, and such communication may be in accordance with a standard communication protocol, for example, any of the IEEE 802.11 protocols. During signal transmission in any one band there may be a limitation of a selected band on data rate, communication range, or other limitations. Systems may be restricted by limitations of a selected communication band, for example a system that may communicate over a low frequency band may be limited by a maximum data transfer rate that may be supported.
Embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example and not limitation in the figures of the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate corresponding, analogous or similar elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.